


You are the Romeo but I was never Meant to be Your Juliet

by fanfiction_swinger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: /chef's kiss, Fluff, I love him, M/M, and ushikuro pairing is just, but fluff, ending with ushikuro, i finished this, i mean yea there's jealousy in the beginning, i'm weak for fluff, is my happiness i swear, kuroo's happiness, mmm one sided kuroken, that's what it's basically is, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_swinger/pseuds/fanfiction_swinger
Summary: Kuroo had always had Kenma as his whole world. He thought it'd be the same with Kenma. But apparently Kuroo was never good enough for Kenma. One meeting with him was all it took for Kenma to turn his back to Kuroo. Unexpectedly, he finds happiness with a certain Shiratorizawa's former captain.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, one-sided Kozume Kenma / Kuroo Tetsurou, side Hinata Shouyou / Kozume Kenma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	You are the Romeo but I was never Meant to be Your Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Mmmm I didn't mean to make light of Kuroo and Kenma's relationship just like that but I'm bad at all these writing in character stuffs and I hope I didn't completely butcher them. :(( But yes, it's a happy ending!! And actually my first non explicit chapter damn. Welp, please enjoy and I hope you do enjoy. :)

Sometimes he thinks he's taking Kenma for granted. Being Kenma's childhood friend, knowing all his likes and dislikes, understanding Kenma's ups and downs, and always, _always_ being the person Kenma runs to and knows what's to do to make Kenma comfortable best. He thought it would always be that way. He hopes Kenma to know his feeling already, being the more observant one between the two, _expects_ Kenma to know.

But even if he did know... Kenma lets nothing show.

And even then, Kuroo thinks that it's no problem. He's content simply being near Kenma, _with_ Kenma, both just idly hanging out in Kenma's room, doing each of their own business, spending weekend together, hanging out both in and out of practice. And he is the only one that Kenma lets being so close to Kenma's personal space. Being the only one that Kenma lets physical contact with.

He thinks it will always be this way.

But then they go to Miyagi. And Kenma is no longer looking at him. He still spends most of his time in his game, yes. But beside basic needs, studying, volleyball, and games... he spends most of his time glued on the phone, messaging.

Honestly, Kuroo sometimes wonders if Chibi-chan really had that much free time with the frequency of their back and forth messaging. Nope, he's not jealous at all. The fact that Kenma no longer looks at him, replying him shortly, even getting _actually_ annoyed at Kuroo... this is not jealousy. What is there to be jealous of? He and Kenma are simply friends, that's all. Friends are free to hang out with their new friends.

Kuroo _is_ lonely though.

Kenma is the one that would always know him best, beneath all his calm and confidence aura, beneath his smooth talks and provocating gestures. He assures himself that Kenma will get bored of it soon. Not bored, perhaps, just... he kinda hopes this is simply a hype over a new friend.

But then, something in Kenma's eyes changed. Kenma, the _Kenma_ , will actually spare some time to accompany Chibi-chan when he visits Tokyo and actually spare some time to visit the boy in Miyagi. They are... closer. And Kenma smiles, like, smiles much more. No, he's not as all smile and grins as the Karasuno's shortie, but he definitely smiles much more, small smiles, one that people won't notice id they don't squint. But Kuroo has been looking at Kenma for so long now that it's obvious enough for him.

And that's where he starts to hurt. He knows it's only a matter of time until Kenma says something about this.

A small part of him wonders though, _will Kenma even say anything at all?_ Does he ever means something to Kenma after all?

But Kuroo will always shake such thoughts away. That's just the jealousy in him again. He trusts Kenma.

Such an ugly thing, jealousy is. He doesn't want to feel this way, it's as if he's the bad person here. Unconsciously finding faults in the small boy, putting petty thoughts in his mind, victimizing himself in every possible way. He hates this. He wants it to stop. But it's hard, when Kenma has been a part of him for so long, when his life has always revolved around Kenma.

In the end, Kenma does tell him. When Kenma is accepted in the university of his choice, for the first time Kuroo and Kenma goes separate ways since elementary. Apparently, Shouyo will be going to Tokyo for university too, and that he and Kenma will be sharing a place, that they have actually been together since Kenma's third year.

They had had dinner together, _"I want to properly introduce him as my boyfriend to you, Kuroo"_ , Kenma had said, because Kuroo is still Kenma's best friend first and foremost.

_Bullshit_ , Kuroo has thought, _you no longer looks at me when he comes._

But that's the jealousy speaking. And Kuroo hates that.

"Oh, that's great! Good for you two! You guys do make a cute couple!" Petting the two on the head for the joke. Kenma just scoffed as Hinata went to a barrage of _"How dare you imply we're short, Kuroo-san!"_ And Kuroo had laughed, because, really, what else is Kuroo supposed to do.

Kenma isn't fair. Kuroo has been so sure Kenma knows his feelings, even, at ocassion, thinks it's reciprocated, because _sometimes_ , Kuroo's small gestures of advances, brushing a finger on the other's hand that leads to slowly intertwining the digits together, the cuddles and the slow pull to encourage the other to lean on him, the backhugs and him burying his nose on the other's hair, inhaling his scent, they're all accepted, even welcomed. Kenma is _observant_.

Or did he simply tolerate Kuroo all this time?

Somehow the thought hurts Kuroo more.

***

Kuroo meets him in a practice match against another university. Really, it's a surprise he can still cram in volleyball between his part time and study, but volleyball is still a big part of his life. _And he has always played with the ball that Kenma sets._

But it’s Ushijima Wakatoshi, the top three ace. Kuroo doesn’t think he’ll get the chance to face him in court.

Kuroo really doesn't know what to expect of the man, but he was stoic and awkward, seemingly lacking in the communication skills and is simply focused on volleyball. No one really played seriously in university, volleyball seems to be another side entertainment. Perhaps, that's why the man is surprised when Kuroo seems to be able to one touch him at first. But it's mostly nothing, really. Only when did Kuroo actually manages a block at him did the man actually _looks_.

It was an obvious loss on Kuroo's part, considering he's more or less the only one who _really_ played volleyball from high school, and the other team has Ushiwaka, that Karasuno’s mom, and another one that Kuroo recognizes as one of the team members that advance to the Nationals. The points weren't all that bad, really, considering their opponent. But a loss was still a loss.

Sugawara has run up to him and catch up slightly on things. Of where the team members went, on how he's faring, and what Kuroo has been up to, small stuffs, really. The promise of hanging out together sometimes because Daichi and Suga have yet to meet any of the Tokyo team since they moved to Tokyo, too focused on adapting to life in the city and their studies. Ushijima had come on them then, asking Kuroo for a phone number exchange and that he wanted to keep in touch, and he left as sudden as he comes. Sugawara has teased him about it but he tries to think nothing of it.

The first message comes surprisingly quick and brief, thanking the game. And really, Kuroo is unsure as to what happened after that that leaves the chat seems to be a constant now. He knows that Ushijima _is_ planning to go pro but his family has insisted him to at least get a degree beforehand so he's in an accelerated course before his promised scholarship on a volleyball school abroad, that he loves plants, like, a whole lot, perhaps even more so than Kuroo's love to dogs. But really, he loves most animals universally so it's a low bar but _still_ , the man's love on plants is in a whole another level. And Kuroo finds himself grinning a lot at the photos of cactus and plants he received.

***

"You seem to be... _happier_ lately, Kuro."

Kuroo blinks at him. _What do you know, though. Certainly no thanks to you._ "Yeah?" He really needs to stop this kind of thought. It's not Kenma's fault, really, it's just that Chibi-chan is apparently Kenma's choice.

Kenma nods. "I'm glad."

Kuroo simply hummed in response.

***

Kuroo does ask the others when they meet up with the Karasuno pair on Ushijima. Just some general things like what the man is usually like, really. They have the nerve to tease him about it though. But really, Kuroo doesn’t think the other man means nothing. Perhaps it’s simply Kuroo’s nature, he does look a bit wild and perhaps the man just wants to start living a little. At least that’s what he keeps telling himself. They haven’t hung out in person aside from the chats though. Well, it’s not like they’re particularly close and would have anything to talk about if the meet face-to-face… right?

“Funny though, I remember Ushijima asking about you too not long after our game”, Suga has said, but Kuroo is too annoyed by the smirking face he sported that the statement isn’t really fully processed at the time, the conversation quickly goes away as Bokuto insists they should play volleyball again, he wonders how the man’s skill as a wing spiker has improved and wanted to see who’s better between them now.

Now walking back to his apartment, he’s _kinda_ curious as to what Ushijima asks about him.

***

They do hang out not long after though, Ushijima asking after Kuroo jokingly mentioning it. They settled for a drink on a Friday, just to be on the safe side. Kuroo doesn’t think they’ll go wild or such things, considering it is _Ushijima_ , but who knows, really. Kuroo’s not taking chances on missing out _any_ of his classes, to say the least.

The man, somehow, decides that he will pick Kuroo up from his university. Perhaps he thought it’s a usual thing, nope, nothing weird at all, but Kuroo can’t help the fluttery feeling in his stomach. It’s the gesture, he thinks, he likes to pick Kenma up from his house too. But it’s different, _Kuroo_ has ulterior motives. He doesn’t think Ushijima has. And Kenma… he misses hanging out with him, but he’s busy adapting to university life and Kenma does mention he’s trying to start a streaming gig, and what little time he has, he spend it with Chibi-chan… and the puppy they recently adopted because _“The poor thing was all alone, whining pitifully, and Shouyou wouldn’t let up and his eyes- I’m weak when he gives me that expression and Shouyou_ knows _, Kuroo.”_ Kuroo’s heart pangs at the thought and scoffs. It must have shown because despite his stoicness, Kuroo can see the worry in the man’s eyes.

“Bad day?” he asks.

Kuroo schools his expression to something more casual and brush it off, “Nah, just thought of something unpleasant.” The man hums. “So, what’s the plan?”

“There’s a really nice yakisoba place near here, perhaps you would like to try it?”

“Sure.”

Throughout the walk, they make small conversations. Kuroo is grateful that it doesn’t feel awkward or forced. Occasionally, silence does settle between them, but it’s a comfortable silence, one that you don’t feel the need to hastily fill it up with something, some sort of talk. It just feels… natural.

In the end, Kuroo, perhaps, has one too many drinks. He’s a bit careless, he supposes, he’s usually stronger than this, but it seems the stress is getting to him and he feels lacking in intimacy lately. He’s good with people, yes, he has many friends, being the outgoing person he is, but Kenma has been the only person he’s _really_ close with and with his attention mostly focuses on Shouyou now… The alcohol is making him all sentimental, isn’t it? And Ushijima, the man doesn’t seem like someone who has high alcohol tolerance, considering he’s someone that doesn’t look like the party type. “My father does drink occasionally, and I would accompany him sometime”, he had said.

With the alcohol in his system, he feels a bit… loose. Mostly, it’s hazy though, he doesn’t remember what he said but he does remember complaining about Kenma between his study and job. Kuroo frowns. Perhaps he’s a tad bit too drunk. Ushijima seems to suggest they finish up and cover the bill for both of them first. He feels a gentle tug, encouraging him to stand. Swaying, he makes his way out to the entrance as Ushijima’s grip guides him. He shudders as the cold air of October hits him.

“You alright?” Ushijima asks, hand on his waist.

“Oh”, Kuroo feels a tad bit too unconscious at the contact. “Sorry, I’m fine.” He puts a hand on the man’s chest for support as he tries to stand by himself, swaying and _almost_ failing miserably as the ground seems to sway beneath him.

Ushijima grabs him again by the waist, hugging him closer now, saving him from face planting himself and embarrassing himself fully. “You’re clearly not fine. Where’s your place? I’ll take you home.”

Kuroo snuggles to man. “Mmm, you’re warm, Ushijima.” He looks up to see the man’s face. Funny, he rarely has to look up to see someone else, usually being on the taller side. “Such a gentleman with a handsome face too”, he’s unsure what he’s saying but everything feels nice and warm, he raises his hand to touch the man’s face. “Bet’cha been making the ladies swoon here and there, huh.” He lets his arm being pulled by the gravity as he loses the energy to hold it up, even his whole body feels heavy.

“Kuroo.” Ushijima’s voice sounds faraway. “Hey, don’t fall asleep yet.” He can feel warm hands lightly slapping his face, nuzzling his cheek to the hand instead. He can hear the man sighs and a quiet mumble of “What am I gonna do with you”, before fully succumbing to the darkness.

***

The next time he wakes up is in an unfamiliar room. He groans at the bright light that hits his eyes immediately. Something (or someone?) behind him shifts and he’s hyper aware at the face of Ushijima Wakatoshi right in front of him. He looks around the room slowly and carefully as to not wake the man in front of him.

It’s a simple room, really, modern furniture with white and wood combination, the wooden flooring makes the whole place looks really homey, hanging lights on the dining table near the kitchen area, it’s a studio, he notices, and… plants. Everywhere. On the kitchen upper shelves, small leaves falling out of the pot, succulents filling the shelving all around, the bigger potted plants placed near the window with much sunlight, and Kuroo can see the potted plants crowding around the balcony. He winces from focusing at the balcony far too long and is starting to become aware of the throbbing in his head. He sighs and lies back down on the bed, arms covering his eyes, relishing in the darkness surrounding him once again. He realizes that there’s still enough space between him and Ushijima, the bed being a double bed. Ushijima must be well off, huh.

The plants make the room smells nice, like, really nice. It smells of nature inside. He feels himself getting drowsy again. He’s really glad it’s the weekend already today.

***

He wakes up to the smell of food wafting through the air and the low sizzle of frying. He lazily blinks away, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He cracks an eye open to see Ushijima cracking an egg, the sizzling spikes in volume. It feels… domestic, somehow. He quickly shoos the though away though.

“You awake?” Ushijima’s voice travels between them. “Breakfast almost done.”

Kuroo hums, arching his back for a stretch, turning, and stretches once again.

He hears a snort from the other man. Did he just laugh? It’s the first time he sees the man laughs, to be honest… and smile, even. “You’re just like a cat.”

Kuroo stands, feeling a whole lot better now than when he wakes up before. “Yeah?” Kuroo closes his eyes and sniffs as he walked to the kitchen / dining area. “It smells great.”

“It’s just bacon and egg though. Have a seat, it’ll be ready soon”

“Mmm, best breakfast ever.” He slides to one of the seats. “Sorry for yesterday. I ended up showing you my uncool side. And thank you, really, for taking care of me last night and even now.”

“Don’t mention it, it’s fine.” Ushijima places the plate filled with bacon and eggs, each plate containing two of them. “Would you like coffee or tea?”

Kuroo thinks for a moment. “Tea… I guess. I need to flush the alcohol out of my system, I don’t think caffeine will do me any good now.”

Ushijima nods, picking up two teacups and a teapot, he took out a couple of tea packages, considering hard between them all. “Let’s go with this one for now.” He picked up a package, the others being put back to its storage. He opens the package and pours the tea leaves into the teapot strainer. He takes the electric kettle, pouring water into the teapot, warm puffs of air floats. The tea quickly dilutes into a soft brown colour, slowly getting darker by the passing seconds. Ushijima stops pouring when the teapot was almost full, settling the electric kettle back into its place. He picks up the teapot. Kuroo is quick to his feet, immediately holding the teacups on his hand. Ushijima nods gratefully as they head back to the table. They take a seat across each other, putting their hands together, saying “Let’s eat.”

They eat in silence, but neither party minds. Kuroo notices Ushijima taking the time to pour some tea on Kuroo’s cup first before pouring some on himself. The gesture makes Kuroo’s stomach flutters. He quenches the feeling down as he finishes the last of his egg, taking the teacup, warming his hand on the cup and blowing into it before taking a sip. Ushijima lets out a quiet chuckle suddenly. Kuroo tilts his head in confusion.

“No”, he smiles softly, “Your face just seems satisfied and peaceful.”

Kuroo can feel his cheek growing warm. The tea _is_ really warm though, he tells himself. “Well, both the breakfast and the tea _are_ delicious. …Thank you.”

“I’m glad.”

Ushijima stands, taking both plates.

“Let me-“

“You rest”, Ushijima cuts Kuroo off, “You were really drunk last night and besides, you’re my guest.”

Kuroo hesitates before slumping back into his seat. “Thank you… really.”

Ushijima simply hums in response.

For a moment, the place was quiet except the sip Kuroo takes and the sound of running water as Ushijima finishes with the dishes. Even as he finished washing, Ushijima seems to be content with the quiet atmosphere, refilling the teapot and takes a seat, sipping occasionally.

“Kuroo.” Ushijima calls out suddenly, breaking the silence. Kuroo looks up at the man. “I…” He seems to hesitate. Kuroo tilts his head, urging him to go on. Ushijima covers his chin, seemingly in thought. He seems to make up something internally as he nods to himself before looking at Kuroo in the eye. “Allow me to court you.”

Kuroo gapes in shock. “I… Ushijima, I-“, he doesn’t mean to but he can’t keep the laugh at bay, “Ushijima, _court?_ In this day and age? _Really?_ ”

Ushijima shrugs, seemingly unbothered. “I know you’re still thinking of… Kenma, was it? But I wanted you to know that I _am_ serious.” Ushijima’s gaze pierced through Kuroo and really, he’s touched and he wonders if the pounding in his heart is because of the gesture or is it Ushijima’s gaze that somehow initiates his fight-or-flight instincts. Because, what can he say, no one has ever confessed outright to him like this and he has only been looking at Kenma all this time. And even if the times spent with Kenma and all the closeness and warmth did make Kuroo’s heart pound… it’s not like it’s actually Kenma liking him back. _Kenma_. But he’s with Shouyou now and… it’s nice, hanging out with Ushijima like this. Getting to know the man by all these messages and actually hanging out with him last night… but he wonders if it’s too fast, as if- as if Ushijima is a replacement…

But Ushijima is definitely different from Kenma, complete opposite. Ushijima is an open book, straightforward and honest. He has known Kenma for years, attuned to his emotions by now but… it’s nice to not have to guess what the other is feeling every time, especially on prickly days where Kuroo honestly _doesn’t know_ what he has done wrong, but Kenma is just nervous all day as if any wrong thing can set him off.

Kuroo inhales. In all honesty, he’s unsure as to where this will go or really, will it even be a happily ever after with Ushijima but… he will try, he can, and he wants to. It’s much better than being alone and blindly in love when _clearly_ , Kenma has found happiness in the form of Shouyou.

“I-“

***

Being with Ushijima is surprisingly _easy_. It even scares Kuroo as to how natural they both feel. Their relationship has surprised _lots_ of their old friends, that’s for sure. But he becomes the comfort and anchor Kuroo didn’t know he needed until he’s with Ushijima. They agreed to start slow, getting to know each other first before rushing anything. It was on their third date, in between having going back and forth on each other’s place, practically being together any other day they’re not with their friends did they decide to make things official. It was an accident, really. They accidentally meet when Kuroo was hanging out with Bokuto and Akaashi, while Ushijima was with Tendou and Semi, both having slipped off their mind that their friends had no clue to their relationship, greeting each other with a little bit more intimacy and ending it with Ushijima taking Kuroo’s hand, placing a soft kiss on the knuckles and Kuroo giving him a soft kiss on the cheeks. Needless to say, their friends _exploded_. It spread like a wildfire throughout their school volleyball community that Shiratorizawa’s and Nekoma’s former captain getting together.

Somewhere along the way, they adopted kittens, three of them. Strays, mother nowhere to be found. It was difficult, they knew nothing about kittens first things first. It was difficult when they were still around exploring space, knocking Ushijima’s plants down. But they manage in the end, the kittens seem to complete their little family.

It wasn’t always beautiful. They had their ups and downs, just like any other relationship. But Ushijima’s steadiness helped when Kuroo is on his bad days while Kuroo’s persuasiveness will coax Ushijima to not bottle everything up. Ushijima’s honesty and Kuroo’s expressiveness really helps them when they’re fighting though, trying to always sort it out in calm manners. It isn’t always beautiful, but it works for them and it’s as beautiful as it can be for them, and that, is enough.

Years passed and Ushijima did go abroad for his volleyball studies after finishing his degrees. It was… difficult. They were so used to being together, Ushijima surprisingly very open with physical contact too. With the different time zone, it was really hard for them to find a time to call, simply making small calls in the form of greetings and small talks. But Kuroo missed going home to find Ushijima waiting for him with warm dinner ready or waiting for Ushijima to come home, to be able to greet him with a smile and see the sigh of relief when he sees Kuroo as if Kuroo relieves all his stress. It makes Kuroo proud to be able to provide such relief for Ushijima. But now, with Ushijima being so far away, Kuroo feels a tad bit too cold being by himself alone sometimes. He would often find himself being surrounded by the pile of now cats, snuggling all around him.

Still, they make it work. They try their best to make it work.

***

The wedding chapel celebrates the unification of two souls. The puppy they first adopted, now dog, has become their ring bearer. It was a small wedding; mostly old friends and several friends Hinata has made throughout his volleyball career. But the wedding won’t really matter itself if not for the happiness clearly shown on both grooms.

Honestly, Kuroo feels like tearing up a little, really. Kenma and Shouyou have come to him as soon as they saw him. They exchanged greetings, Kuroo congratulating them, before they are dragged to another circle of friends. Kenma looks uncomfortable with the amount of attention but with Shouyou, he seems to be able to tolerate everything else. Kuroo finds himself surrounded by his former Nekoma teammates, catching up and stuffs. Exchanging a few greetings with the former Fukurodani and Karasuno too. In the middle of it all, they see the others smiling and grinning at him. Yaku gives him a nod to somewhere vaguely on his back. He hears Hinata before actually seeing the person.

_“Ushijima-san!”_ Hinata’s voice seems to sound far away from behind him. “You made it, thank you!”

“Yes. Congratulations, Hinata, Kozume-san. I wish you the best from now on too.” And it feels so long ago since Kuroo last hear that voice. It was only recently since their last call but to hear it without the crackle and distortion of devices… Kuroo is sure he’s crying now. He covers his face in his hand as he can feel Yaku and Kai’s chuckle.

“Have you see Kuroo-san?”

“Not yet. I’ve just landed to be honest and… well, I kinda didn’t tell him I would be coming.”

“Ohhh, a surprise! How exciting!”

Kuroo chokes on a half sob and half laughter. Since when does Ushijima become such a romantic. He can hear them exchange a few more words before the couple excuses themselves. Ushijima’s steps sound awfully loud even with the cheering and music all around them. Kuroo feels the warmth on his back, he misses it, and it’s easy how they slot perfectly together like a puzzle piece once more.

“Tetsu.”

Kuroo chuckles, voice still raspy. “You’re getting good at keeping secrets from me, huh.” He turns around in the embrace and smiles at him, closer than ever since Ushijima went abroad. “Welcome back, Toshi.” The kiss was soft, feeling the other once again after so long, familiarizing with each other once again.

***

By the time they went home after the drinking party, it’s already dark out and the weather’s warm, bordering to the cold, a perfect time for a walk. That’s how they find themselves hand in hand walking through the streets, illuminated slightly only by the lampposts, the only store that opens is the 24h minimarket they found around every mile or so.

It wasn’t particularly romantic per se, but distance seems to bring them closer than ever, they practically snuggled each other throughout the way home.

“How are the cats?” Ushijima breaks the comfortable silence between them first, voice soft.

“They miss you, Soil in particular. She would mew softly and curls on the balcony surrounded by your plants. I still can’t believe you name her Soil just because of her earthy fur colour.”

“I think it fits her. She’s a healthy and full of nutrient child.”

“Mmm. I tried my best to keep the plants alive. But I don’t think I’m as good as you though.”

“Thank you.”

Kuroo snuggles closer to Ushijima. “How long will you be staying?”

“A few weeks, perhaps”, Ushijima sighs, “I’ll need to go back for an upcoming game. But I think I’ll have some more free time before the next game In Japan. No plans yet after that though, but I’ll be able to stay here for some time now.”

“That’s good.”

“Miss me?” Kuroo can see the smile as he ruffles a hand through Kuroo’s hair.

“Are you even serious? I’m pretty sure I’m having you in a death grip now.”

Ushijima laughs. Kuroo misses that laugh. It’s not the same through video call or any call for that matter. It’s so clear and soft near his ears.

“Kuroo.” The sudden seriousness of the tone gets Kuroo to look up at the man.

Kuroo tilts his head. He feels fingers finding his hand, rubbing softly and feels a cold metallic object being slid on his finger. Kuroo’s eyes widen in surprise. His _ring finger_. Ushijima’s smile seems wider than Kuroo has ever seen from the man. He takes both of Kuroo’s hand and raises it to his lips. Kuroo can now see the ring on his finger, silver and sleek, simple, really, but it’s everything but simple to him right now.

“Marry me?” Ushijima asks softly and really, Kuroo is crying for the second time today.

_“Yes!”_

And they come home to the cats meowing loudly, attacking and snuggling on Kuroo and Ushijima, the latter in particular. And really, what more can Kuroo asks for? It might not be the life he expected before, but he sure as hell won't trade anything else for his life now.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaa i'm so bad at naming things. I'm so sorry kittens I do not do you justice. But I love cats, I swear. And yes, I did make Kuroo likes dogs what can I say I can't accept it either but in the anime it was clearly Kuroo's voice that says 'dog' and Yaku saying 'cat'. :((( I tried to search for the scene in Engeki Haikyuu Projection though but I could only find Nekoma's moments and I'm unsure if it was cut or did they not include the dog/cat argument, but they did have it until the sea / mountain. And they kinda differs from the anime and manga too so, eh. It remains a mystery but Kuroo would always be a cat person for me personally. :))) (and here I am making kuroo a dog person but he loves all animals universally so- that's my excuse.)
> 
> And. Just mentioning that I was inspired by the song Mirishira Romeo and Cinderella by Otouto no Ane. I love that song k, more than the original Romeo and Cinderella. The first time I heard it I was like, fuck, I can relate, I always imagined myself as apparently a side character and not a main character, my insecure teenage years were filled with no one seemingly interested in me lol (idc anymore about such things now) but the teenage me felt that okay and instantly fell in love with the song. It was supposed to be a jealousy exploration fic with Kuroo but I strayed and ended up making this an UshiKuroo pair and focusing more for the fluff in the end. Well shit, :)) What can I say I want him to be happy. And finding that song kinda kicked me to a Vocaloid times nostalgia and I ended up playing some of the old Vocaloid songs once again :p
> 
> Welp anyways, hope I can see y'all in another fic. Do drop by some kudos and comments, I appreciate them, thank you for reading, wish y'all a nice day, or night, stay safe, healthy, and happy! Byeeee


End file.
